Por eso te odio ahora y siempre Version 2
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: ¿Por que Sirius y Severus se odian tanto? ¿Será el hecho de que la Narcisa coquete con Severus? ¿Y Lily? ¿Por que Sirius le da explicaciones a Severus? TERCER CAPITULO AGREGADO
1. Mi persona especial

             Versión 2.0

                                            Por eso te odio ahora y siempre 

                         1 Mi persona especial

Otra vez estas ahí, con tu sonrisa de ángel, mientras tus amigos te rodean y platican con tigo, algo no me agrada de todas tus actividades, y es que te juntes con ellos con 'Los Merodeadores' ellos son unos idiotas hipócritas estúpidos, aun que tu pienses que son los mejores amigos del mundo. A mí sinceramente me castran, sus estúpidas bromas me colman la paciencia. Y ahora, siento como mi sangre hierve al ver a uno de tus 'amigos' pasar un brazo por tus hombros. Tu siempre me dices que es solo amistad, pero yo sé que cuando te ve, piensa lo mismo que yo, que eres una personas totalmente astuta, perfecta, maravillosa. 

Te quitas del circulo cuando me ves. Te acercas sigilosamente y discretamente, ya que un Gryffindor no puede estar con un Slytherin, así que prefiero esconderme ligeramente en las sombras, te acercas a mí y dándome una sonrisa me incitas a que me acerque un poco más. Aun no me he quitado de mi orgullo y lo sabes, por eso ríes cuando me oculto un poco mas en las sombras. 

-Hola, Severus-me dices como si fuera lo más natural 

-Que quieres?-te pregunto desafiante mientras me salgo un poco de las sombras

-Solo quería saludarte-me das una mirada divertida-Ó es que ya te molesta mi presencia-

-Claro que no-dije con algo de rubor en mis mejillas-Lo sabes-

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te ruborizas-

Siempre haces que saque una sonrisa, como la que te estoy dando, te miro, deseo decirte algo, pero no puedo al cruzarme con tus ojos, que me muestran vitalidad, cariño, amor y sobre todo vida....algo que no he visto durante todo mi verano. Veo que abres la boca para decirme algo, pero nuevamente uno de los merodeadores llega y te pone un brazo alrededor de tus hombros. 

-Ven, ya casi se va el tren, recuerda que es nuestro nuevo curso, no querrás llegar tarde-dijo él sonriendo

-Tienes razón-

Me regalaste una sonrisa y te fuiste bromeando con él, subiste como si nada al tren donde nos llevara a nuestra escuela. Siento como alguien pone su brazo en mis hombros y volteo a ver quien es. 

Lucius. 

Ese maldito bastardo que no me deja en paz, cuando entenderá que no me importa lo que diga, nunca me uniré a él, pero es tan terco y testarudo que es como lidiar con un burro.

-Vamos Severus-me dijo sonriendo-Será mejor que entremos al tren y busquemos un lugar decente, Narcisa, Crabbe, Goyle, vengan para acá-

Narcisa, su prometida, no quiso ir con él, mejor se quedo hablando con Parkinson antes de estar de nuevo a lado de este hombre, no me gusta admitirlo, pero su arrogancia y su forma de ser tan cortante, me gusta, me recuerda a alguien.........a mí mismo antes de conocerte

-Estas muy distraído, Servie-me dijiste una vez dentro del vagón-Acaso enamorado?-

-Sabes que no, ahora vuelvo-

-A donde vas?-

-A donde no te importa-

Me salí del vagón y te busco con la mirada, al no encontrarte, pase por el pasillo mirando discretamente los vagones esperando señales de ti. Pero solo encontré a muchos alumnos de otros grados y ni rastros de ti y tus amiguitos. Resignado, vuelvo a entrar a mi vagón, donde Lucius esta riéndose de sus amigos.....vaya hombre.

-Ven Servie-me dijo al verme-Siéntate a mi lado-dijo dando unas palmaditas al asiento de su derecha

Yo me senté resignado, dando un ligero suspiro cuando Lucius puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, y ahora están haciéndose bromas estúpidas que matan de la risa a Lucius. Paso mi mirada a la puerta del vagón, y me asombro de verte haciéndome señas para que salga y vaya con tigo. 

-Tengo que salirme, Lucius-

-A donde?-

-Al baño ¿o no me dejarás salir?-

-Adelante, aun que con gusto de acompaño-

-No gracias, Lucius, puedo ir solo-

Al momento que Lucius quita su brazo de mis hombros, salgo lentamente del vagón y te vuelvo a buscar con la mirada. Estas adelante incitándome a que te siga, como si fuera un juego divertido. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al verte, ya que pareces un infante divertido por que va a ir a comprar dulces. Te sigo lo mas discreto que puedo, hasta que llegas a la parte de hasta atrás, donde hay un vagón vació. Entras incitándome con tus manos para que entre contigo. 

Fijándome con cuidado, me metí discretamente, con sigilo, parecía un gato sigiloso y hábil. Al entrar, te miro, me sonríes mientras te sientas.

-Oye, quería decirte algo-me dijes mirando la ventana

-Dime-

-Bueno......no te ofendas ni nada....pero, ¿qué es Lucius de ti? Quiero decir.....bueno, tu sabes....como que se adueña de ti-

-Lo sé-dije mirando otro lado menos a ti-Siempre ha sido así, supongo que es manía suya, ya sabes que tiene una prometida y siempre o la mayor parte del tiempo esta así con ella, debió acostumbrarse-

-Y a ti....¿te gusta?-

-No-dije cortantemente, suspiraste tristemente-No me puedo oponer a Lucius, es como intentar detener un huracán-

-Ya veo-te levantaste dándome una sonrisa-Bien, eso era todo, ya me voy-

Pasas a mi lado y antes de que te fueras, te tome por la muñeca deteniéndote. No voltee a verte y tu hiciste lo mismo

-Y Black? Que es para ti?-

-Mi amigo-

-Por eso te toma como su propiedad?-

-No soy de él, solo me cuida-

-Te cuida?-

-Así es, es mi defensor......pero es mi amigo-

-Por alguna razón no me extrañaría que me dijeras que te gusta-

-No, no me gusta, es solo mi amigo-hiciste una pausa, como pensando en las palabras correctas-Sabes que me gusta otra persona-

Te solté por instinto, escuche como se abría la puerta y se cerraba, dándome a entender que ya te habáis ido. Suspire débilmente y me senté mirando la ventana. Un montón de paisajes pasaban a mi alrededor y una azotada de puertas corredizas me avisa que Lucius me busca. 

Tan impulsivo.

Tan posesivo.

Tan estúpido.

Suspire y me levante para salirme. Y efectivamente, Lucius me buscaba a tan solo cuatro vagones adelante. Como quisiera envenenarlo, pero no puedo, por el simple hecho de que él es mi *único* amigo.

-Servie-dijo al verme-Me tenías preocupado-

-Solo miraba los paisajes por la ventana de aquel vagón-dije despreocupadamente

-Solo tenías que pedirme que te dejará en la ventana y ya, no tenías por que haberte ido-

Pones uno de tus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y vamos....no me arrastras al vagón que compartimos con tus guardaespaldas inmundos.

Tan predecible

Tan ingenuo

Tan perverso

Tan idiota

No sé por que, pero me preocupo por él, por que este bien, tanto como a esa persona, aun así....

-Veo que te gusta ver los paisajes-

Aun no me has soltado y yo ni cuenta me doy de lo que pasea frente a mis ojos, pero asiento sin mirarte, no soportaría (ni deseo) mirar esos ojos grises fríos como el hielo

-Bueno, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts-me tomas con mas fuerza-Espero que no vuelvas a hablar con esa persona-

-No puedo evitarlo-

-Si puedes, sabes que la odio, es tan.....tan-

-Ya llegamos-dije levantándome, librándome de su abrazo posesivo-Espero que sirvan algo decente en el banquete-

Aun no se había detenido el tren por completo, pero si lo suficiente indicando que ya era hora de llegar. Ya no soportaba estar con él y escuchar que insulte a mi persona especial, si él no encuentra la suya es su culpa.....por que yo sé que quiero mucho (en mi forma) a esa persona......

A Lily Evans

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora: 

Esta es la segunda versión, al principio se parece a la primera versión (yaoi/Slash) pero esta será normalita, como dicen algunos, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews


	2. De los celos al ¿amor?

Por eso te odio ahora y siempre Versión 2

                  2 De los celos al .....¿amor?

El Gran Banquete se celebraba, ya habían pasado los nuevos alumnos a sus respectivas casas, como es costumbre, los mayores debemos hacer que se sientan en confianza, pero en lo personal, hasta flojera me decir algo. Alejándome sigilosamente de Lucius, te busco ágilmente con la mirada, me sentí mejor al ver tu sonrisa, la cual siempre le regalabas a esa amiga tuya, Sussan March, una chica que se siente superior por ser la hija del Ministro del Ministerio de Magia. No sé que facilidad tienes Lily, pero siempre te juntas con personas un poco extrañas, en el caso de tu otra amiga, Arabella, una mujer realmente hermosa, muy gentil, pero sorpresa, muy tímida, le da miedo hasta que la miren, Los Merodeadores.....esos tipos ni al caso, sobre todo Black. 

-¿Qué te pasa, Servie?-me dijo Lucius haciendo que perdiera contacto visual contigo-Estas algo distraído-repone con su habitual sonrisa

-Estoy bien-conteste fríamente

-Oye, deberías de conocer a los nuevos, son interesantes, sobre todo por que sus padres son nuestros.....-

-Dame el estofado-le interrumpí bruscamente, no me gustaba que hablara de eso en la mesa

Ya no me dijo nada, solo me paso el guisado distraídamente mientras seguía su amena conversación, se notaba que le agradaba encontrar a personas....como él

Tan ambicioso

Tan lujurioso

Tan hambriento de poder

La verdad ya ni se por que me uní a él y a todos ellos, él secreto a estado a salvo entre los Slytherin, pero no se por cuanto tiempo. Miro a la mesa de Slytherin, al parecer los de nuevo ingreso están muy cómodos con la *hostilidad* especial de esta casa, a lo lejos veo a la chica linda de Slytherin, Narcisa, que esta hablando con un par de chicos, supongo que, si no fuera por el matrimonio arreglado que tenía con Lucius, ella ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por tratar de hablar con él y no la culpa

Mientras tomo un poco de la copa de vino que tengo, miro discretamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, como era de esperarse, todos los de nuevo ingreso ya estaban totalmente comodos con su casa, sobretodo por _Los Merodeadores,_ que como siempre, se hicieron amigos de todos. Y hay esta la causa de que casi me atraganto con el vino.....

Sirius se sentó a lado de Lily, puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y dijo algo que hizo que ella se sonrojara visiblemente, me dieron ganas de ir y darle unos buenos golpes.

-Servie, tranquilo-escuche a Lucius-Mira, hasta doblaste el tenedor, y eso que es de oro....mejor traigamos a Potter y lo estrangulas-dijo con cierto tono burlón

-Potter? Y que te ha hecho ese?-pregunte olvidándome momentáneamente de Lily y Sirius-Que hizo ahora que te molesto?-

-Existir, respirar el mismo oxigeno que yo, eso hizo ¿te parece poca cosa?-

-No, tienes razón-dije volteando a ver a la mesa de Gryffindor-Es detestable, parece una maldita plaga que no se va-

-Exacto-

Ya no dijimos nada, ambos miramos a la mesa de Gryffindor, supongo que Lucius estaba buscando a Potter, así que pensé que era mejor buscarlo que ver el espectáculo de Sirius abrazando a Lily. Me sorprendí al ver a James tranquilo en su asiento, mirando con profunda tristeza su plato, mientras todos los Gryffindor's estallaban en risas, él se quedo ahí, sin decir nada, solo miraba con suma tristeza su plato.....

-Ese Potter se quedo ahí, sin reírse, creo que va a llover-repuso Lucius en tono burlón-Pero ese no importa, y dime Cathy.....-dijo reponiendo su antigua platica con esa chica de cabello castaño 

Me sorprende que se quede quieto, él es el primero en hacer el relajo, James suspira profundamente y voltea a ver a Sirius y Lily, que aun están haciendo su mini espectáculo. Deje de mirarlos y comí de mala gana, no podía darle el lujo a los de primero verme celoso y menos con una Gryffindor, uno debe de guardar la compostura.

Sin darme cuenta, termine hablándole a Narcisa, junto con otra chica llamada Siraly, una chica bastante Slytherin, al terminar el Gran Banquete, todos estaban riéndose y platicando cómodamente, mientras que otros, comenzaban a adormilarse......

-Ya me dio algo de sueño-me dijo Narcisa, que por alguna razón se estaba recargando en mi hombro-Ojala que el viejo ojete comenzara ha hablar o al menos ya nos deje ir, ¿no crees, Serverus?-me pregunto intentando tomar mi mano 

-Tal vez, la verdad no me importa-dije algo incomodo cuando ella tomo mi mano con cierta *sutileza* -Oye ¿no se supone que Lucius es tu prometido?- 

-Ese es un imbecil sin nada mas que hacer-contesto seriamente, sin quitarse de aquella posición-Además, tú eres más cálido que él, me escuchas mas que ese idiota-

-Todos cometemos errores-

No sé ni por que lo dije, pero ella no me volvió a contestar, sin embargo no se quito de aquella posición. No sé por que, pero me agradaba tenerla a mi lado, callada y quieta, pero aun así, no se comparaba con Lily......

Mire otra vez a la mesa de Gryffindor, y por primera vez tuve ganas, desde que entre al Adén, de golpear a Potter a mas no poder, ya que Lily estaba recargada en el hombro de él, algo adormilada, pero sin dejar de sonreír, mi sangre hirvió mas cuando mire a Potter y me fije en una sonrisa que no había puesto durante todo el Banquete........estaba decidido, iba a matar a ese bueno para nada......

-Bueno, ya que estamos con el estomago lleno y satisfechos, ya es hora de irse a dormir-dijo Dumbledore tan de repente que me sobresalte ligeramente-Bien, les ruego que no lleguen tarde a sus clases, y que tengan un buen comienzo, ya pueden retirarse-

Fue un movimiento de sillas, platos y cubiertos tan de repente, que Narcisa, que se había quedado dormida en mi brazo, se incorporo sorprendida

-Ya era hora de irnos-me dijo mientras se frotaba ligeramente los ojos-Y ahora, vas a ver que Lucius se va a salir olvidando históricamente a los de primer curso, y será nuestro deber conducirlos a la sala común-dijo antes de dar un pequeño bostezo

Y efectivamente, Lucius se levanto y salió del Gran Comedor como el dueño y señor de todo, mire a Narcisa que tenía cara de adormilada

-No hay que sorprenderse-dije indiferente-Vamonos-

Me levante mirando discretamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily estaba dormida en la espalda de Potter, mientras Black, maldito idiota, se quitaba la túnica y se la ponía sobre los hombros

-Bien, Gryffindor síganme-grito James mirando a su grupo-No se vayan a separar, _Moony _y _Padfot_ les encargo a los chicos de nuevo ingreso, que no se separen-dijo en voz alta entre el bullicio 

Los vi salir hacia su sala, suspire ligeramente mientras Narcisa volvía a tomar mi brazo y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro, evidentemente yo soy mas alto que ella

-Bien, Slytherin-grite sin mirar un lugar especifico-Síganme todos, si se pierden es por que son unos verdaderos idiotas-

Salí con paso lento pero decidido, cuidando de no moverme mucho por Narcisa, que tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba con ansias llegar a la sala común. Al ir por el pasillo, me encontré con los jóvenes Gryffindor, que estaban aun muy animados, y, hasta el frente de la fila se encontraba ese maldito de Potter, cargando a Lily, que estaba despierta, pero aun seguía en la espalda de ese tipo.

Pasamos rápidamente a lado de esos jóvenes y seguimos nuestra trayectoria, intente hacerme el indiferente y no voltear a verla........pero me fallo, ya que, mientras bajábamos las escaleras pude ver que Lily se aferraba mas a la espalda de Potter, eso me hizo enfurecer, sentí ganas de llegar y golpear a Potter nuevamente.....

-Severus, te sientes tenso ¿estas bien?-dijo Narcisa antes de llegar a nuestra sala común

-Si, estoy bien _Basilisco_-dije al estar enfrente de la puerta 

La puerta de piedra se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar, todos los Slytherin entraron, y sin preguntar se fueron a sus habitaciones, supongo que, como siempre, los atemorice con mi sutil forma de decir las cosas, pensaba en irme a mi dormitorio, pero note que Narcisa no me soltaba.....

-No te vayas.....estoy muy cansada.......llévame a mi dormitorio-dijo mientras se me pegaba mas

-Supongo que no tengo opción-dije mal humorado

Sin mas que decir, la cargue en brazos y la lleve a su dormitorio, entre sin pedir permiso y al parecer a las chicas no les molesto, solo escuche unos quejidos por parte de las de primero, pero fuera de eso, nadie se quejo, parecía como si les gustara que un hombre entrara así.....supongo que deben estar acostumbrados por Lucius.....maldito idiota

Entre en un dormitorio que supuse que era el suyo y la deje en su cama, ella me miro y me sonrió, sentí que mi corazón latió rápidamente y me sonrojaba ligeramente, lo único que hice fue desviar la mirada y decir un frió y distante 'Buenas Noches' para después salir de ese lugar....

Al salir pude sentir mi respiración agitada....nunca pensé que Narcisa pueda hacerme sentir así........mejor me tranquilizo....la persona que amo es a Lily Evans y nada cambiara eso......

Continuara..............

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora: 

Listo ¿qué les pareció? Pues a mí si me gusto, espero que a ustedes si, aun que solo tengo 2 reviews....pero bueno, cuentan mucho ^^ gracias por su paciencia (por los que estaban esperando a leer este fic) nos vemos a la próxima


	3. Un beso para ti

 Versión 2.0                                   

                                        Por eso te odio ahora y siempre 

              3 Un beso para ti 

Últimamente mi mente esta en otro lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido con Narcisa y su curioso acercamiento hacía mi, es cierto, es bastante amable, y es buena en Pociones, y hace que Lucius se aleje de mí por mas tiempo, no deja de llamarme la atención el hecho de que este aquí, a mi lado, como si fuera lo mas natural. 

-Severus-me dijo sonriendo dulcemente-¿Me podrías prestar tu pluma un segundo?

Se la di sin siquiera molestarme a contestarle o voltear a verla, estamos en Transformaciones, y aun cuando la profesora McGonagall habla, y habla, y habla, y escribe, y escribe, simplemente no puedo ponerle atención, ya que el solo hecho de que *ella* esté a mi lado, y que sutilmente encuentre la manera de rozar mi mano me pone en una situación incomoda, además de que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se parecen ella y Lily. 

-Severus-me dijo tan dulcemente, que tuve que voltear a verla-Luego me puedes ayudar con este tema, es que, aun no lo entiendo, y me da un poco de ansias preguntarle a la profesora

-No tengo tiempo-le dije secamente, apartando mi mirada de ella-Tengo que hacer tarea de astronomía y herbología.

-Pues mejor, ya hice lo de herbología, te ayudo con esa, y hacemos las otras dos juntos

La mire de reojo, me hizo una cara tan linda, que solo conteste con la cabeza, aceptando la propuesta, ella sonrió satisfecha y siguió escribiendo. Pronto sonaría el fin de la clase y nos tocaría Herbología con los Ravenclaw, y después de la comida, dos horas de Pociones, con los de Gryffindor, dándome la oportunidad de verla. Finalmente tocaron, Narcisa me entrego mi pluma cuidando de tocarme la mano al hacerlo, después guardo sus cosas y con una sonrisa salió del salón junto con sus admiradores. 

Lentamente me levante y metí todas mis cosas, mirando de reojo a Lucius, que se acercaba a mí, lo ignore, puse mi mochila al hombro y estaba apunto de irme, de no ser por que me llamo. 

-Severus, ¿adonde crees que vas con tanta prisa?-me sonrió de una forma muy arrogante-¿Es que acaso tienes prisa de ver a mi querida Narcisa? Por qué, sabes que no soy idiota, y he visto como te le acercas. 

-Supongo, Lucius, que no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con Narcisa o no. –lo dije con el tono de voz frío que podía tener.

-No me digas que te quieres acostar con ella, no olvides que es mi amada prometida 

-Disculpa Lucius, pero no creo que sea prudente que dejes volar tu imaginación, además, no intentes mostrar sentimientos que no tienes. 

-¿Celos?, ¿Crees que no los tengo? 

-Eso, no me interesa saber, solo te pido que no hagas tonterías

-Entonces, aléjate de Narcisa, me da ansia no estar a tu lado 

Lo miro por unos segundos, di media vuelta y salí a paso lento, me dirigí a los Invernaderos, esto es muy extraño, Lucius no puede tener celos de su prometida, entiendo que el bastardo me tenga aprecio, después de todo, somos del mismo clan. Al entrar a los invernaderos, Narcisa me hizo una seña de que me pusiera a su lado, ignorando la mirada de Lucius cuando llego, me puse a lado de Narcisa quien me sonreía encantada. Lucius se puso en medio de sus dos guardaespaldas y me miro fijamente. Lo ignore. 

La clase paso bastante normal, comenzamos a trabajar con plantas bastante curiosas, que normalmente, si son molestadas, lanzan dardos con tranquilizan te o veneno, según sea su molestia. No supe bien que paso, pero cuando vi, Narcisa caía inconsciente a mi lado. La profesora, al notar eso, me pidió que la llevara de inmediato a la enfermería. Sin más, tuve que cargarla y salir del invernadero, ignorando la fija mirada de Lucius. Y sin poder evitar poner una cara de fastidio.

Estaba apunto de llegar a la enfermería, cuando sentí como Narcisa se abrazaba a mi fuertemente, me detuve confundido y la mire. Me sonreía un poco cansada, en su cuello pude ver un dardo de color azul. Con cuidado, se lo quite, ella solo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. 

-Tranquila, solo es un somnífero

-No te vayas, de mi lado-me dijo mientras me abrazaba con mayor fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello-Quédate conmigo. 

-No me he ido. 

-Severus, no te alejes nunca de m

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, mi mente quedo en blanco, quede en shock cuando sentí los labios de Narcisa sobre los míos. Aun que solo fuera unos segundos, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, cuando se separo de mí, me sonrió y se quedo dormida. Yo aun seguía en medio del pasillo, con Narcisa en mis brazos sin poder asimilar lo que había pasado. La mire fijamente. 

Tan dulce

Tan tierna

Tan misteriosa 

Me sonroje un poco, mas sin embargo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando borrar los pensamientos que ahora invadían mi mente, decidí mejor llevarla a la enfermería. Al llegar, la enfermera me pidió que la dejara en una cama, ya que luego iría. Cuando la deje, me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, cuando sentí una mano que tomaba mi muñeca. 

Me voltee a ver a Narcisa, que me miraba cansada desde la cama. Me regalo una sonrisa. 

-No….. te… vayas….. quédate…..

No se que me dio, pero al mirarla así, no pude decirle que no, me senté en una silla y tome su mano entre las mías. 

-Aquí estaré, cuando despiertes. 

Ella me sonrió y luego se dejo llevar por el sueño que notablemente era más fuerte que ella. Entre sueños, ella tomo más fuerte mi mano, como si eso le garantizara que me quedara con ella. Ahora no se que esta pasando, pero deseo que no deje de sentir esto, que nunca me soltara…. que se quedará así para siempre….

***

En el almuerzo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Narcisa, que se encontraba aun inconsciente en la enfermería, me hubiera quedado, pero la enfermera me saco a patadas y con amenaza de violencia mágica. Me senté lo más lejos de Lucius, no podría soportar el interrogatorio. Estaba muy concentrado en pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, cuando escuche una sonora risa por parte de todos los Gryffindors. 

Al ver la mesa de los leones, me sorprendí al no verte. Discretamente pase mi mirada por toda la mesa, en busca de ti, pero no tuve ningún rastro, ni tuyo ni de esos Merodeadores. Relevante, salí decididamente de ese lugar, sintiendo la fija mirada de Lucius. Al estar afuera, decidí ir a la biblioteca en tu busca. 

No di ni cuatro pasos cuando escuche tu risa y otra voz a tu lado. Mire a mi derecha, para verte bajar las escaleras de mármol junto con Black, que te hacía reír diciéndote algo o actuando de forma cómica. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, observe como tu sonrisa se borraba de inmediato.

-Ah, Snape-me dijo Black sin quitar su sonrisa-Precisamente, estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿En serio?-conteste secamente

-Si, me preguntaba, como le haces para que tu cabello quede así, después de todo, no es normal para un joven como tu, ya que, tenemos la misma edad y, es un tanto extraño, dime Snape ¿No te exploto una de tus pociones mientras practicabas? 

Lily no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa ante la pregunta, haciendo que mi enojo creciera, ya era bastante con verlos juntos como para que ella se riera de los comentarios ofensivos que eran comunes entre los dos. 

-Supongo que no-dije fríamente-Pero, tu Black, te debió de explotar la misma poción cientos de veces, para quedar tal y como estas, es un tanto deprimente verte de ese modo. 

-Al menos-me protesto sin quitar su sonrisa-Le soy atractivo a las chicas, ¿no es así, Lily? 

Ella lo miro y sonrió un poco sonrojada, Black me miro con un cierto dejo de triunfo. 

-Sirius, tengo hambre, ¿sabes? Todavía soy un ser humano

-Mi querida Lily, adelántate, tengo que avisarles a los otros que te encontr

-Pero…….

-No te preocupes, les diré que te encontré, pero no en que condiciones

Sentí una oleada de celos al ver como ese maldito bastardo hijo de….. acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de Lily, ella solo se sonrojo, dio las gracias y se retiro, Sirius le siguió sonriendo y saludando ocasionalmente cuando ella volteaba a verlo. Cuando se perdió totalmente de vista, Black borró su sonrisa y me miro amenazante 

-¿Qué se supone que hacías con ella?-le pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente

-La fui a buscar, al igual que James, Remus y Peter, nos preocupamos al no verla durante las clases, para tranquilizarnos nos separamos para buscarla

-Ya veo, y la compañía y el toque paternal fue parte del paquete 

-No, solo que cuando la encontré, estaba un tanto indispuesta 

-Pues no dudo que eso lo tomaste como excusa para tocarla

Abrió los ojos y entre en estado de shock al ver, no, sentir como Black me jalaba hacía él por la túnica y dejándome demasiado cerca de él, como si me estuviera, no, me esta amenazando, lo puedo notar con esa mirada de odio que solo me puede otorgar a m

-No se por qué, pero siento que tu fuiste la causa de esa, indisposición de su parte, Snape 

-No se de que hablas….

-Si Lily lloraba, era por tu culpa, escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota, la vuelvo a encontrar llorando como Magdalena, y descubro que fue por tu culpa, te juro que te mato, no me importa si me meten a Azkaban, te juro que te mato-me soltó empujándome bruscamente-Que tengas buena tarde, Snape

Black me sonrió un tanto satisfecho y siguió su camino, puse mi mano en mi cuello, me estaba asfixiando con la túnica. 

-Por cierto-me dijo antes de marcharse por completo-No es amenaza, es una promesa. 

Después desapareció, dejándome sin palabras y con muchas preguntas saltando en mi mente, ¿Acaso, yo fui la razón del por que Lily lloraba?, ¿Pero que demonios hice?, ¿Por qué ese maldito de Black me amenazo o me prometió eso? 

-Severus-escuche una voz femenina detrás de mí-Severus, te estoy hablando

Me voltee para encontrarme con una chica de cuarto año de Slytherin, se veía un tanto fastidiada, ya que tenía en entrecejo fruncido 

-La enfermera de esta buscando-me dijo con desdén-Será mejor que vayas de inmediato, al parecer es por esa chica, Narcisa 

-Bien, gracias

Camine lentamente hacía la enfermería, aun no salía del trance de lo que había ocurrido, demasiado para un día, es la segunda, no creo soportarlo. Al llegar, entre de inmediato y me dirigí a la cama de Narcisa, que seguía placidamente dormida. No pude dejar de mirarla, sabía que era la chica mas bella de Slytherin, pero nunca imagine lo linda que se puede ver mientras descansa. 

Narcisa comenzó a despertar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, yo sonreí en el momento en que me miro, se veía un poco somnolienta, pero igual me sonri

-Hola, Severus 

-Hola

-Gracias, por no romper tu promesa

-Yo nunca rompo una promesa, amenos que exista algo que me impida cumplirla 

Narcisa me sonrió dulcemente, y se incorporo suavemente, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, le ayude a que no perdiera el equilibrio 

-Gracias

-Déjame de agradecerme, parece como si fuera un héroe o algo así 

Ella solo me sonrió y me robo, por segunda vez, un beso, cuando se separo, se aferro a mi cuello pasando sus brazos por mi espalda y hombros. Me sonroje o al menos sentí como toda mi sangre pasaba a mi cabeza rápidamente. 

Mas sin embargo, sentí una mirada encima de mí, además de que un sonoro sonido de un frasco rompiéndose hizo que alzara mi mirada, para observar a Potter, que me miraba seriamente, Lupin con su mirada desconcertada, Pettigrew escondido entre Lupin y Potter sin dejar de mirarme, y a la persona que había dejado caer el frasco, con su mirada llena de dolor y desolación 

-Lily……-no tuve otra cosa mejor que decir….

Continuara……………..      

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Notas de la autora:

Pido una gran disculpa, creo que se me había pasado, aun que, a una amiguita mía (que casi me come por que no estaba la actualización)  ya le explique mi retraso, lo siento mucho, espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a Naiko-chan ^^

Bueno, estoy a sus servicios, si quieren amenazarme de muerte, quejarse o matarme, y también si opinan como va esta historia ^^ por que no se, siento que a casi nadie le gusta (aun que a las personas que les gusta, les doy muchísimas gracias)

Entonces, hasta la próxima (que espero que no sea mucho tiempo) 

POR CIERTO, NECESITO COMO UN TIPO DE VOTACI"N, SOBRE QUE LES GUSTA MAS, Sirius/Arabella o Sirius/Remus, en mi espacio ^^, o sea, en la pagina de mi perfil, esta una pagina, hay podrán votar, les agradecería mucho que lo hicieran, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION  


End file.
